


Ghosts in the Attic

by AveryWritesStuff



Category: The Rat Patrol
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryWritesStuff/pseuds/AveryWritesStuff





	Ghosts in the Attic

 Two battered Army jeeps leaped out from behind a high dune and flew over the sand. The first jeep, driven by Pvt. Mark Hitchcock, landed hard in the sand. A shell fired from the slowly advancing tank blasted into the ground beside them. Hitchcock jerked the wheel hard to the left and lost control of the jeep. It rolled, throwing Sgt. Sam Troy from the back and into the sand.

From the second jeep, Sgt. Jack Moffitt rattled off round after round from the mounted .50 caliber machine gun as Pvt. Tully Pettigrew maneuvered the jeep around the crater. He stopped the jeep and they jumped out, taking cover behind it.

“Hitch! Sarge! You alright?” Tully called over the sound of gunfire.

“Tully! Watch that tank!” Troy's voice called from behind his over-turned jeep.

“I got it, Sarge! I got it!” Tully called back anxiously.

Tully grabbed the last grenade from his belt. He pulled the pin and launched it at the tank. It landed too short and exploded uselessly in the sand covering everything in a shroud of dust. Tully choked as the dust filled his lungs.

“Help me outta here, Tully!” Hitch cried out, his voice pained.

“Where are you?” He blinked dirt from his eyes. “Mark? Talk to me, damn it!” Tully screamed.

The tank was getting even closer now. He could hear the roaring engine and the tracks clanking louder and louder as it neared. He had to find Hitch and Troy. Troy had managed to jump before it went, but he didn't know about Hitch. He was probably pinned by the jeep when it rolled, he knew that much. If he hurried, he'd be able to dig him out. They still had one jeep to get them out of there.

“I'm coming. Hold on!” His voice croaked out.

The tank wasn't far behind. He had to hurry and get them out of there. He had to. As the dust began to settle he crawled his way toward the jeep. He'd not gotten more than a few feet when the ground behind him was rocked with shell. Mark threw his hands over his head for cover.

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the wrecked pieces of his jeep. Nearby Moffitt had sprawled unmoving in the sand. Tully hurried to him and rolled him onto his back. The front of his uniform was covered in blood, tattered where a piece of shrapnel hit his belly.

Tully placed his fingers against Moffitt's neck. There was no pulse. He lowered Moffitt back onto the sand. He leaned over Moffitt's chest and listened, but could neither hear a heartbeat nor feel it against his cheek.

“Jack, I'm sorry.” He shook his head and moved away from the body.

As he crawled away on his belly something wrapped around his leg. He turned round, and saw Moffitt's bloody hand clasped around his ankle.

Tully screamed and pulled himself free. He backed away in the sand.

“Please help me.” Moffitt looked piteously up at him. A dribble of blood trickled from his lips as he coughed.

“Jack! Jack, I have to help them. Sarge and Mark. I have to. They're trapped somewhere in that mess.” Tully was almost sobbing now. “Wait for us here. Just hang on.” He began to crawl away.

“Help me, Tully. Don't leave me.” Moffitt pleaded reaching out to him. He grabbed at Tully's ankle again. His wide eyes were staring suddenly at something with horror. “The tank. Tully, the tank.” His shaking hand lifted and pointed behind Tully.

He spun round in time to see the enormous barrel flash as a shell exploded from it.

“No!” Tully screamed out as the shell crashed into the jeep.”Mark! Troy!”

He tried to run toward them, but Moffitt pulled him back and held him. Frantically, Tully tried to get away, to shake loose from the bloody hand but he couldn't move.

“Tully. Don't go. Please. Don't--” Moffitt coughed again. He choked as more blood came out of his mouth. The grip on Tully's leg slackened as Moffitt slumped lifelessly into the sand.

“Jack!” Tully cried helplessly.

The tank crested the dune and parked. Its barrel swiveled and pointed at his chest.

 

 

Tully awoke with a gasp. His heart pounded as he fought to catch his breath. He swung his legs out over the edge of the bed and sat with his head in his shaking hands. The image played itself over again in his mind in every grim detail. He wanted the image gone. He didn't want to see it anymore.

A hand reached over and gently touched his back. He screamed and jumped off the edge of the bed. He whipped around and fixated his gaze at the spot he had leapt from. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

“Tully! I'm sorry!” Moffitt said apologetically, sitting up.

“Jack?” Tully asked with mild shock. He exhaled with relief. “Yeah, it's you.”

“I should have warned you first. I didn't realise...”

“Don't worry about it.” Tully said. He looked over his shoulder at Moffitt who was watching him with concern. He took a deep breath.“I'm alright.”

“Tully. It's over now. Come lie down.” He patted the bed.

Tully did as he said and lie back down. Moffitt pulled the covers over them and snuggled in close. He lay his head on Tully's shoulder.

“You had another nightmare.” The Englishman stated quietly.

Tully nodded. There was no point in trying to deny it. He figured his boyfriend had known about the nightmares for a few weeks. Until now, Moffitt hadn't said anything about Tully's thrashing, or crying out in his sleep, or the times when he had to throw off the covers and go outside to catch his breath, so he had almost convinced himself his boyfriend didn't know.

He would have preferred it that way.

“I'm alright.” He replied evenly.

“What was it about?” Moffitt stroked Tully's arm gently.

“It was a tank. Troy and Hitch were pinned under their jeep. A shell got 'em. And you...” The image of Moffitt's blood-covered body flashed across his mind. Tully squeezed his eyes shut. He took a deep breath and released it with a shudder.

“It's alright, Tully. It never happened. We made it. I'm here now and so are you. Safe and sound.” Moffitt soothed softly. He pulled Tully in tight and squeezed him in a reassuring hug.

Tully took Moffitt's hand and intertwined their fingers. He opened his eyes and studied his partner's hand. It was clean. No blood. No dust.

He rolled over to face Moffitt. He pulled back the covers a little and looked him over. His pajamas were clean, too. There was no blood or gore there, either. His gaze moved up to Moffitt's face.

Gently he reached out and stroked Moffitt's cheek, looking into his eyes as he did so. There was no sign of anguish in the shining eyes, only a gentle concern. Tully moved his fingers across Moffitt's lips. They were soft and dry. They lifted into a smile.

Slowly, reality flooded back in and Tully could feel his body relaxing as the tension drifted away. Once again, he was back at home. Safe in their bed.

“Jack.” Tully sighed and dropped his head onto Moffitt's chest.

Moffitt's hand reached under his chin and lifted it so their eyes were level. He moved his hand to the back of Tully's head and pulled him in for a kiss.

“You're safe. You're always safe here.” He gave him another gentle kiss. “I love you.”

 


End file.
